Ameliorate
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Botan's fears after the Dark Tournament leads her to Kurama's bedroom. Pure KxB smut.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** Botan's fears after the Dark Tournament leads her to Kurama's bedroom. Pure KxB smut.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Botan?"

The ferry girl in question halted her oar in a start as the rich, smooth voice of Kurama rumbled in the air-conditioned, dimly lit room. The surprise died down from her system soon after though as realization dawned on her features. Of _course_. No wonder she could have easily sneaked in. He actually let her in on purpose - the sly fox. And here she thought he was asleep.

"You were awake?" Botan asked, instead of answering the question. She got off her oar, landing on the floor with a soft thud before she made it disappear. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw Kurama's body shift from under the blue covers.

"I wasn't, at first. But then I sensed your spirit energy and knew you were coming."

"So you pretended to be asleep?"

"I wanted to take you by surprise - though I know it was a lame attempt at a joke." There was a pause, then Kurama propped himself up by his elbows before pushing the sheets down to his waist. She couldn't see half of his face as it was covered by the shadows, but she knew he was smiling in amusement as she caught to the light quirk of his lips. He sat up on the bed fully, letting his back collide softly against the headboard. "You never answered my question."

His response came in the form of Botan's lips pursing outwards. Her visage flitted with a thoughtful expression - the look mingling with a sense of doubt and a tinge of anxiety, almost as if she was pondering if she should tell him the truth.

It was obvious to him that she decided against it as she uttered, "I was a bit bored, so I thought I could check up on you... and the others."

The tilting motion of Kurama's head to the side and the single, well-sculptured eyebrow raised at her in question told her that Kurama didn't buy the lie. "Botan." A low, dry chuckle erupted from his throat. "You're a terrible liar. Almost as bad as my mother."

The girl's cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment at being called out for her own bluff. And by Kurama, no less. Still, she was adamant not to admit it. Hard-headedness was a trait she learned best from spending too much time with Yusuke, after all. And if anyone could rival Yusuke's stubborn streak, it was Botan.

"I'm not lying," she firmly rejoinded as she held her chin up high in a haughty manner and crossed her arms over her chest. Kurama's eyebrow also lifted as mirth danced in his pools of emeralds. It was admittedly endearing to see the grim reaper assuming the tall posture - that was something he would have expected from Yusuke or Kuwabara. But still. He knew she was lying and he could tell that there was something wrong.

"Really now? Strangely enough, you don't strike me as someone creepy enough to stare at their friends while they slept. Besides, if you were that bored, why would you even go as far to Ningenkai just to 'check up' on us? You could have stayed in Reikai and talked with Hinageshi to cure the boredom instead. That would have been less of a loss of energy and time."

Botan chewed on the plump skin of her lower lip. The corners of Kurama's mouth curved upwards into a roguish smirk - almost as if he knew he had won. It was useless to argue with him when he was making so much sense. Then again, who was she to kid - to lie to an intelligent, milennia-old fox thief and actually get away with it? She was hoping too much as it was.

"Hinageshi was asleep," Botan countered lamely, even though she was aware that it would only be pointless effort to continue on with the bluff. When Kurama was unresponsive, she screwed up her countenance in a frustrated frown and threw her arms up in the air in defeat. Expelling a heavy sigh, the girl turned her gaze to the wall. "I just... I needed to make sure."

Emerald eyes blinked. "Make sure?" he echoed in a mixture of curiosity and bewilderment. "Of what?"

"That you were still here," she answered quickly, before inhaling a sharp intake of breath, "That you weren't... gone," she finished in a barely audible murmur, but she knew Kurama heard her whisper loud and clear.

He sensed her spirit energy spiking a little before wavering uneasily. The fear he could feel emitted from the girl's aura caused him to bolt from the bed and to Botan's side in breakneck speed. "Botan, what's wrong?" he asked her, voice deeply laced with concern as his right hand met contact with her left shoulder. He almost panicked as he caught a brief glimpse of the tears brimming in her eyes before she tried to hide them by holding a hand over her eyelids to cover them up.

"Nothing," Her voice broke with a sob and in the instant she hiccuped, she found herself in Kurama's arms. "It's just... it's just..." she trailed off, unable to finish without bawling every few seconds.

"Shh," he hushed in a soothing manner against her ear as he ran a comforting hand up and down over her small back. Her body was trembling terribly and it brought a nauseating feeling to fill up the pit of his stomach to see her this way. The deity's petite hands curled into quivering fists as her clenched fingers found refuge in gripping onto the white dress shirt he wore. "It's okay," he whispered with a tender touch in his voice, "Take as much time as you need. I can wait."

He felt the girl nod her head against his shoulder, but then sensed her forcing herself to relax as her body slouched down in a calm posture; calm, but frigid. Her weepings grew softer in volume, though a few sobs and hiccups were still present from time to time. "I had a nightmare," she mumbled, "It's the same dream every night."

His free hand reached upwards to disappear into her hair and he tried not to let the heat building up in his loins get the better of him as he elicited a sharp gasp from the ferry girl in return. Botan's supple figure jerked upwards in surprise, her delicious womanly curves now pressing up against the hard contours of his form. Sweat beaded his forehead as he gritted his teeth, brows furrowed into a deep frown of frustration as he told his carnal urges to back off and forced Youko's taunting voice encouraging him to bed her down into the deepest part of his mind - this wasn't the right time.

"What was the dream about, Botan?" he tried to speak evenly - though his voice had gone a few octaves lower. However, Botan failed to notice as she was more preoccupied with gliding her fingers over his torso.

"You. Karasu," she stated simply, noting the way his muscles flexed under her touch before turning into a rigid line at the mention of the dead crow demon. "I know you survived the fight, but in my dream..." she cut herself short, not wanting to continue. Images of Kurama, lying lifeless on the ground, complexion awfully pale, with a pool of blood appearing from underneath his fallen body suddenly conjured themselves in her mind and she inwardly shook her head to drive the horrid thoughts away. "I came here to see if you were okay. To see that my nightmare was just that: a nightmare. I was scared that I might have imagined you being alive - I was just so terrified of losing you... and the dreams didn't help either."

"Oh, Botan..." Kurama's tensed form relaxed as the girl's sobbing came to a halt after the end of her confession. He heaved a heavy sigh, running his fingers and curling the locks of blue around his digits so as to offer her some comfort. "You know that's not true. I'm still here - breathing. It was just a dream."

She nodded, but then frowned. "But I've been having so much bad dreams, sometimes I don't even know what's real and what's not. Is this real? All this? Or is this just some kind of illusion that my mind just made up?" Her insecurities were surfacing, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She felt Kurama's grip tighten around her.

"This isn't an illusion, Botan," he said in a hushed voice, before pulling apart and grabbing ahold of her two shoulders. In his classic fashion, his expression turned dull, leaving all emotion as his green eyes stared into her purple ones. "But perhaps I can do somehing to alleviate the situation so as to appease your soul," he offered gently, tucking a strand of blue hair behind the ferry girl's ear.

Botan blinked, clouded orbs clearing at the feel of his fingers brushing against the shell of her ear. A shiver racked down her spine, and she nodded her head but said nothing in response. That was the only permission he needed though, and he freed one hand to cup her chin in his thumb and index fingers. He tilted her head upwards, eyeing the girl's slightly parted lips before diving in for the first contact of mouth against mouth. He kissed her passionately, as passionately as he could; the movements of his mouth fevered yet controlled. She tasted vaguely of strawberry and a mixture of honeysuckle - but mostly she tasted sweet - fresh almost. It was divine.

Botan's heart was thumping wildly in her chest, and she was acutely aware of the soft pants elicited from her own throat as her head moved back and forward in time with Kurama's steady ministrations. Their lips danced rhyhtmically and Botan let out a startled gasp as callous hands teasingly glided down her back before falling to her hips. Her body trembled as Kurama's mouth opened to dart his tongue out; the wet appendage poking and licking at her upper lip. A flame was igniting at the pit of her stomach and Botan eagerly granted him the permission he requested, parting her lips and sighing as his tongue streaked over the roof of her mouth and her teeth, memorizing every corner of her insides before stroking against hers. The girl allowed only a moment of slight hesitation pass before her own desires encouraged her to stroke back. Mustering up the courage, Botan then permitted her hands to travel to the hem of Kurama's shirt, before trailing upwards to disappear under the fabric. Her blunt, rosy-tipped nails scraped against his abs, the feel of his muscles flexing causing her to buck up against him and press against the hard bulge constricting in his denim jeans. Kurama's appreciative growl, followed by a loud smack delivered at her derriere, implied that he was enjoying her aggressiveness.

It didn't take the fox the feel of her plump hips bouncing against his smooth palm to know that he had wanted this for as long as he could remember. The deity of death was a beauty beyond compare - with long, luscious sky blue hair and bright, ingenuous jewel-like purple eyes and a figure that would have made any man drool at the mere sight of her. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that he had desired to claim her the moment he first laid eyes on her - but priorities and human morality prevented him to indulge in his sexual urges as she was a ferry girl... and he was a fox and such a union was not without dire consenquences. The fact that they were friends served as another obstacle as he did not wish to put their close friendship to ruins. At the moment though, the soft humping of her hips against his, his throbbing erection grinding and pushing against her centre through the pink kimono she wore, told her that she wanted him just the same and it was all he could think of. His own control was slipping and he decided - to hell with Reikai rules; he'd waited for so long for this he wasn't about to let anything get in the way. His hands felled to the back of her knees, and ignoring her startled gasp, he wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers finding solace once more in the curve of her hips. He squeezed her plump ass, drawing her closer as he grinded back with a newfound ferocity. Botan's sharp pants were muffled into the kiss as her body jerked upwards with each thrust of his covered cock against her wetness. Without breaking off the lip lock, the ferry girl casted her gaze downwards and saw that the hem of her kimono was already hiked up to her waist and her legs were bare and his jeans were humping against her dampened panties. The added friction made the grim reaper's legs wobble and Botan hooked her arms around the redhead's neck for a place to hold on to in fear that she would collapse under the hot pressure building in her loins. She knew Kurama wouldn't let her go though.

The slight feel of her body getting carried away caused the girl to flutter her closed eyelids open, realization striking her with delight as she saw that Kurama was walking them to the bed. It amazed her and aroused her at the same time how poised and planned out his movements seemed to be as he began taking her obi off whilst still retaining the same momentum of grinding against her hips. She thought he would trip here and there but he remained as calm as ever; executing everything perfectly from the beginning to the end as he pushed her kimono off her shoulders and flopped them on the bed.

He finally pulled apart, breathing heavy, though not as heavier as hers, as he leaned back to eye her appearance. Disheveled blue hair - when did he take off her hairtie anyway? - half-lidded, clouded dark purple orbs, bruised red lips and writhing, nerely naked form - she was gorgeous. _And good enough to eat_ , he added deviously in his thoughts as his mouth curled upwards into a teasing - no, predatory - grin. There was still that annoying kimono though, and he began to peel the rest of it off her supple form.

"You see, Botan?" he uttered in a low, husky chuckle as he discarded her trademark outfit on the cold floor. His eyes flashed gold for a brief moment before they reverted to their original color. "This is very much real. It is no illusion."

Botan swallowed down a lump in her throat, shivering and instinctively covering her arms over her bare chest as the stark revelation hit her of her nudity. Of course she knew this was real - his touches felt different than the ones she had in her wet dreams. Real. Warm. And arousing.

Kurama observed the way she tried to hide her chest from his hungry view and shook his head for a moment to find some subtlety in what they were doing. "I will not proceed unless you want me to," he started as he placed either knees on either side of her stomach, back straight as he threw his head back to study her with a scrutinizing eye. "If you wish to cease this, you only have to say it, Botan."

The ferry girl pursed her lips in answer, creasing her brows in confusion as she pondered over the reason the fox was suddenly allowing her a way out. She briskly noticed her arms guarding her naked form though, and quickly removed them to permit the redhead a full view of her heaving breasts and erect rosy nipples. She watched as he licked his lips slowly at the delicious sight, before gradually shaking his head as if to control himself. Botan, seeing that Kurama needed her confirmation, allowed her hands to trail down to the buckle of his belt. The redhead's demon energy spiked up a little in shock, though he made no move to resist her until he felt her pull his jeans down to his knees. Her long, tender fingers had only grazed the waistband of his boxers before he grabbed both her wrists and slammed them at the spot above her head, pinning her and keeping her still. Botan blinked as Kurama stared at her with an intensity that would have made any woman squirt right then and there. If only she wasn't already nude, Botan would have thought Kurama was able to strip her naked with his eyes, and his eyes alone. The heat in his usual tranquil irises burned her body to the core and she resisted the urge to tackle him down to the bed and ride him until she was exhausted as he parted his lips to speak.

"Botan," he started, voice gruff with a hint of suppressed desire, "You must stop. I won't go on with this sexual endeavor unless I'm completely certain that you're properly prepared."

The edge of her lips curled upwards into her trademark mischievous, cat-like grin. "Sexual endeavor?" she echoed with a short, girlish laughter. The look faltered from her visage, replaced only with a provocative smirk that made him want to do very naughty things to her - most of them kinky and involving around rough play with his vines included. "That's only your human morality talking, Kurama. Your demon side would have admitted that he wanted to screw me and taken what he wanted a long time ago," she blurted out without meaning to, only realizing from the freckles of smoldering gold peeking through his vibrant emerald orbs that she was threading on thin ice. Despite the mingling fear of what the fox was capable of, however, a part of her wanted to see how he would take this. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he shifted to nudge his knees in between hers, her wet core meeting with his boxers-covered dick as she arched her back to thrust against him.

Kurama gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows in frustration as he felt her pelvis ramming against his. Forget about rough play and vines - he was going to make her bend over like a bitch in heat and she was going to like it. The fox took the ferry girl by surprise as he released his hold on her wrists and pushed her hips down to the bed, keeping her still before his callous fingers found contact with the waistband of her panties. In one swift motion, he took it off of her, gliding the linen fabric down her smooth legs before joining it with the heap of clothing lying on the floor.

"Do remember that I won't stop," he growled into her ear as he leaned in and tilted his head to the side, "Not until I'm satisfied." With that said, he pulled back to undo the buttons of his shirt, rolling his shoulders to let the article of clothing slide down his arms. Botan parted her lips to utter something, but he allowed her no chance for a smart comeback as he immediately bent forward to claim her lips. His right hand made smooth yet hasty work of removing his boxers whilst his other hand traveled to the jewel between her legs.

Kurama's mouth left hers to find refuge in the line of her jaw, his warm pair of lips forming a hot track all over her flesh as they skated from her chin to the pulse point of her neck. His fingers stroked her wetness, a half growl erupting from his throat at the feel of her juices splashing over his digits and onto the mattress. Rubbing up and down in a steady pace, he listened to her breathy pants gradually becoming louder in volume as he intensified his actions, speed quickening in a way that left his wrist sore all over. He ignored the sore, numbing pain, and without a fair warning, thrust two fingers into her slick core. Not waiting for her to get over the surprise or adjust to the feel of his digits intruding her womanhood, the fox quickly adapted a hot, fast momentum, curling and stabbing his fingers inside her.

"Ahh," Botan screamed and panted, the sound chopped off into syllables as each ram of his digits into her soaking pussy drove her hips up and down the bed. She found solace in his fiery crimson mane as his mouth felled over the top of her breasts. His lips worshipped her soft mounds with hot, open-mouthed kisses, a long, firm lick on her cleavage causing her to quiver before his mouth wrapped around her nipple. She tugged at the messy tendrils of his red hair, bucking her hips against his fingers as he suckled on her rosy bud before darting his tongue out to swirl around it before flicking it against her hard nipple.

He noted the way her walls clamped around his digits like a vice before he pressed his thumb firmly against her sensitive clit. Rubbing in rough, quick circles, he allowed her nipple to slip out his mouth with a wet, resounding 'pop' before he turned his head to the side and scraped his teeth along the valley between her breasts. His pearl white teeth instantly met contact with her other bud and he took that chance to give it a little, teasing yet sharp nip. Botan's body lurched in surprise at the pain that racked through her left breast as he bit it a little too hard. She trembled, and Kurama, as if sensing her pain, immediately looked up at her.

"Sorry. That hurt?" he asked her, before softly running his tongue over the nipple as if to alleviate the pain. A low moan erupted from her lips as he wrapped his mouth around it and tugged it back before letting it go. "Is that better?"

She nodded her head, unable to trust her voice at the moment as she felt his lips trail lower to her smooth belly. They lingered on her navel as he darted his tongue out to lap before licking his way down to her pelvis. The instant the wet appendage met the soft flesh right above her cunt, Botan arched her back in anticipation but Kurama abruptly halted his ministrations. His fingers stopped as well, though they still remained inside her. Wondering if he was seeking her permission again, the ferry girl whirled her head down to tell him to just stop worrying and do it... only to cut herself short as she caught on to the thoughtful expression on his visage.

"Kurama?"

"Just a thought," he started casually, as if his digits weren't deep inside her pussy, "but you're not a virgin, are you?"

Bewilderment flitted over her features and she inquired, though a bit impatiently if I might add, "Why?"

He detected the underlying irritation inside her breathy voice and ragged breathing and couldn't help the grin that spread over his countenance. "Just wondering, is all," he answered her, "The finger space is very limited," he went on as his gaze casted to his fingers still lodged in her dripping cunt, "which means that you're really tight. I could feel your walls squeezing my digits as I fingered you... In fact, I can still feel your pussy trying to pull me in even when I've already stopped. It just makes me ponder..." His head snapped up once again to peer at her and already she was sporting a half embarrassed half frustrated look on her sweet little face. "Have you done this before?" he asked, though he already suspected the response would be negative.

Botan felt a bit ashamed at herself for him figuring out that she was inexperienced - after all, she knew he had done this a lot of times before in his past life. But she decided against lying and formed an honest reply, "N-no."

A red eyebrow lifted. "So you've never engaged in sexual intercourse before?"

It was weird, but even though his words were a bit formal, he sounded so sexy when he talked like that. Cheeks flushing a light pink, the grim reaper slowly nodded her head - before she shook it. She caught on to his confusion as he gave her a scrutinzing stare.

"I mean," she went to elaborate, only to pause for a short moment, "I've _never_ had sex, but... I've done a few things close to that."

"Close to that?" he echoed in curiosity, his voice slightly mingled with amusement. He knew what she meant of course, but the urge to tease her was just too tempting - besides, the way her body squirmed whenever she was embarrassed or uncomfortable practically screamed of cuteness.

"Yeah... you know, things like fondling or blow jobs or, err, dry humping and stuff like that," she answered shyly, turning ten shades darker under his mirthful but intense stare, "b-but I've never had anyone... put their fingers in _there_ so..." she trailed off, knowing he already understood where she was coming from.

He nodded his head, the grin curling at the edge of his lips baring a fang at her as it filled with seductive undertones. "What about oral sex? Have you ever had anyone eat you out?"

She shook her head, but then nodded. A frown nestled on her forehead, though. "Once. But it wasn't that good." She jutted her bottom lip outwards to form an endearing disappointed pout. "I mean, he had a beard... and that kind of thing don't usually bother me but... it just added to the discomfort, you know? Seeing as he wasn't that good at it to begin with."

That startled out a wholehearted laugh from the redhead. "You're one to talk. It's not like you're _that_ experienced in the sexual field, either."

Botan shot him a vehement glare - though the effect clearly wore off as the blush on her cheeks still remained, and instead of coming off scary, she looked terribly adorable in the fox's point of view. "Hey!" she gave out an indignant cry, "At least I know how to give and take, okay? I know I've never went all the way before but I can sure as hell give a guy the best pleasure he's ever had." And with that, she threw a look at his shaft throbbing between his lips as if for emphasis.

He licked his lips, eyes flashing gold for a brief moment as he caught her indulgent glance. His erection impossibly hardened at the prospect of the ferry girl bending on her knees and sucking his cock. The imagery was too erotic to ignore, but he knew he had to as he had other plans in order for the blue-haired deity. His mouth formed another predatory yet seductive smirk, the quirk on his lips widening a little as he finally pulled his fingers out of her, earning a half groan and half protest in return.

Botan had almost forgotten all about the presence of his fingers in her tight pussy until he abruptly tugged them out, a whine building in her chest in the instant the loss of warmth and pressure overflooded her. Frustrated once more, the girl went to throw him another glare... until she saw his head disappear in between her thighs. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words quickly died in her throat as his tongue darted out and gave her slick core a firm, swift swipe.

"Kurama! W-what are you doing?" she stammered, thighs shaking and wrapping around his head as he licked along her slick core.

"Isn't it obvious?" His words were muffled by the sound of him greedily lapping up her juices. "As your friend, I take it as my responsibility to teach you all aspects of sex."

"W-what are you-oh god, _oh dear god_ ," Botan panted out in between sharp gasps and loud mewls of overwhelming pleasure as his tongue struck her bundle of nerves over and over again. His mouth suddenly wrapped around her clit, giving it a harsh suck before releasing it, leaving a trail of his saliva to trickle down the crack between her hips. He did this a few more times before lodging her womanhood in his mouth for one last time and shaking his head furiously from side to side. Botan screamed loudly, throwing her arms over her eyes and curling her toes as his ministrations stimulated her pussy to a boiling point. Hums of appreciation and feral growls left the redhead's lips as the bittersweet taste of her juices melted on his tongue, the wet appendage darting out once again to flick against her sensitive clit before trailing upwards to thrust into her slick core.

"Mmm, yes, you taste so good," he gave a throaty groan, claiming her hips and squeezing the soft mounds before pulling her impossibly closer. He moved his head back and forward, ramming his tongue inside her in deep, quick thrusts. He tilted his head to the side and abruptly found a spot that elicited a euphoric cry from the ferry girl before she started to buck her hips wildly against his face, desperate for that feeling again and more. Marking that area, he buried his tongue deeper into her, saliva mixed with her essence dripping down his chin as he curled the tip to massage the spot he realized she favored. He was rewarded by sharp, estactic gasps, and he used the lewd sounds as an encouragement to intensify his actions as he quickened his pace, stabbing his tongue against that spot over and over again.

Botan tried to hold out - she wanted to feel more of this blinding sensation. But she knew it wouldn't be long before she caved in - that fire inside her was already on the verge to explode. And true enough, it only took a couple more hard thrusts of Kurama's tongue inside her before she reached her peak, screaming with the intensity of her orgasm. Her muscles tensed and her body shivered before relaxing and slumping down. Sweat matted her forehead and caused her hair to cling on to various areas of her face as the fox demon continued to lap her up, swallowing every drop of her cum into his eager mouth.

"That was..." she trailed off as she fought to catch her breath. Kurama lifted himself from the between her legs to study her dazed expression and gave her a fox-like grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Amazing?" he finished for her, to which he earned a playful punch at his shoulder in return.

"Don't flatter yourself, foxboy," she responded in a kidding tone; the foxboy in question widening the curve of his lips at the nickname he had only heard from Hiei or Yusuke. She shifted from underneath him though, her slick centre brushing against the veins of his cock and that caused a hairline fracture on his smiling features. He hissed in pleasure, while Botan let out a long, drawn out moan at the feel.

"Kurama..." was all she needed to say before he spread her legs and poked only the head of his penis against the hardness of her clit. "Please," she whispered, her voice begging and eyes pleading. The fox took in a deep breath before nodding his head in affirmative.

Rubbing the tip of his cock up and down her slick core, emerald-laced-gold orbs watched in fascination as her juices soaked the head of his throbbing dick and drew out more pre-cum from the slit at the top of his manhood. He parted his lips and Botan took that moment to eye him in awe as he traced his tongue over the sharpness of his fangs - they glinted in the dimly lit room but Botan could only stare for so long before he tugged her down abruptly and buried himself hilt-deep into her slick core. Her body lurched in surprised pleasure, a squeak forming from her lips at the sudden intrusion. She bucked her hips, wanting him to move - but the fox seemed to be considering something.

"What?" she asked him when she saw the confused frown marring his handsome features. He blinked at her.

"I thought you were a virgin?" he questioned back intead of justifying her with a reply. This time it was her turn to blink.

"Yes. And? What is it... oh! _Oh_." She sounded out as she realized what it was that piqued his interest. His gaze was transfixed on their joined loins, features thoughtful and eyes analyzing. She smiled. "You noticed the lack of barrier, huh?"

He was still dumbstruck, but he nodded anyway. "Yes. I mean, virgins are supposed to have..."

"I know," Botan cut him off, "but I'm a ferry girl and though this is a human body... ours are a tad different than other mortals."

"Different?" His question was followed with a quirked eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. I mean; sure, we can eat and do all those other things like humans do, but... er, how to say this? We're actually given with bodies that don't include virginity and pregnancy. Which means I'm technically a virgin, though in this body I'm not. But a virgin nonetheless, considering I've never reached this part... you know, in sex."

"Oh." A look of recognition danced over his physiognomy. "I see..." He nodded his head one last time in understanding before he noticed her squirming in a mixture of anticipation and impatience. A half smile appeared on his face. Out of sheer desire to tease her, he pulled out almost completely before hitting deep inside her again. Botan whimpered, shaking as his hands found her hips and squeezed tightly.

He did this a few times until she was growing more restless. Botan, aching and desperate for more, bucked her pelvis harshly against his, begging him to quicken his pace. He licked his lips and chewed at the bottom half to stifle a grin before delivering a playful smack on her soaking pussy. Botan arched her back, a savage curse leaving her lips.

"Kurama, please!" she cried out with renewed urgency; she couldn't take it anymore. "H-harder.. please... I need you..."

The redhead tilted his head, seeming to consider it offer. But the frustration evident through her creased eyebrows and grinding teeth against the plump skin of her lower lip made him give in. At her encouraging roll of her hips, he allowed the last remnants of his control to slip as he bent her knees forward until they reached either side of her ears, his hips thrusting into her in a hot, fast rhyhtm now. Botan's shaky breathe of relief drew out his feral, animalistic growl as he threw his head back, letting scarlet locks cascade gracefully down his back as he rammed every inch of his thick, long cock into her warm, slick insides. The bed creaked in time with each thrust, the headboard slamming against the wall with each hit of his hips against hers.

"You feel... like a dream..." he said in between heavy pants as he quickened his pace. The girl let out an ecstatic scream, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, her movements sloppy and lacking any technique but further increasing the pleasure. Her walls clamped tightly around his shaft, drawing out a sharp gasp from the fox.

Kurama, enticed by her nether lips squeezing around him like a vice and the feel of her tight core pulling him in, snapped, driving into her with a newfound force that left her whimpering and mewling pathetic half-formed attempts at his name. His animal side was coming into surface, fucking her senseless; each ram of his hips against hers harder and deeper than the one before.

"Fuck, fuck," he repeated crudely and uncharacteristically so, his demon counterpart leaking as the grim reaper snaked her hands behind his back and dug her nails into his flesh and ran them across his skin. A thin layer of sweat beaded his tightened form, his body glistening under the fluorescent blue of the moonlight. Botan stared at him in mild adoration, loving the look on his usually stoic face: the frustrated furrow of his brows, the long, thick eyelashes of his shut eyelids and the sweat dripping off his chin. He leaned forward until her breasts pressed against his chest, his lips claiming hers and muffling the sounds of their moans of pleasure as his red hair felled like curtains over her cheeks and tangled with her blue locks, creating a unique coordination of colors as he hooked her legs around his shoulders and used the added leverage to drive deeper into her. With this, he fucked her harder, thrusting his cock inside her with a brute force that could have snapped a normal human into two. He rolled his hips to the side and found the spot he was looking for, as confirmed by her euphoric hiss of pleasure.

The kiss was sloppy; all tongue and teeth bumping and no technique but neither minded it. Botan's screams were half-silenced as she could feel every inch of him; every inch of his hot, throbbing dick ramming into her battered, dripping cunt. She could feel another orgasm building inside her as the fox broke off the kiss and turned his head to the side to give her sensitive earlobe a teasing lick, his right hand trailing stealthily downwards to rub her hard clit, fingers stroking in quick, firm circles before gripping and tugging it up and down. The air surrounding them grew warmer; heavier with the scent of sex. And in the midst of the combined sensations of him nipping her ear, his hand overstimulating her pussy and his cock ramming hard and deep into her and brushing against that sensitive spot within her, the ferry girl had already dug her nails into his skin hard enough to draw out blood, forming a red track all over his back as she ran them up and down his flexing muscles. This served to turn Kurama on, and Botan yelped in pleased surprise as his pace quickened; the tip of his cock hitting that spot harder than ever now, his thick shaft brutally slamming into her slick core and filling her up as her mind went blank at the overwhelming pleasure overflooding her system and overtaking all other senses.

She was close, she was so damn close... and from Kurama's hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck and his ragged breathing and chopped out growls and occasional purrs, she could tell he was reaching a fevered pitch as well. Her legs were ready to give out and her thigh and stomach muscles tightened before the flame within her exploded into a white, blinding pleasure. The desperate cry of his name and the feel of her cum shooting out of her pussy and soaking his cock was what did it for the redheaded demon, driving him over the edge. He gave the breathless girl underneath a few more hard, deep thrusts before snapping his hips forward, his hot seed shooting out in long spurts inside her.

"Oh, yes, yes!" he roared with each spurt, his thrusts growing stagnant before stopping completely as the two overrode their highs together. Botan shakily cried in overwhelming relief, fighting to regain her breath as the fox collapsed on top of her before rolling to her side. He struggled to catch his breath as well - it didn't take him that long and he twisted to his right side as he wrapped an arm around the deity's waist in a protective, possessive manner. By the time she managed to draw out completely from the intensity of her last orgasm, Kurama had already pulled her close to his chest, his warm lips placing loving, featherlike busses on the top of her forehead. The tender attention made her insides all warm and fuzzy and her eyelids fluttered close as his mouth found hers.

He pulled back, brushing her blue fringe from her eyes as he gave her an affectionate stare. Botan blinked as she felt him trail lazy, teasing circles on her back.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," he whispered in all honesty that it brought a beautiful smile on his intended mate's face.

"Me too," she replied before burying her head in his chest. "So what now? We just lie here, safe in each other's arms?" she added with slight humor tinted in her warm voice.

Kurama spared a brief glance at the clock before grinning. "Well, it's 3:05 in the morning. That's about five more hours before I have to make preparations for school," he droned slowly, hoping she would catch on.

She looked up at him, eyes narrowing in a coy way. "You don't suppose..."

"Yes," He didn't let her finish, hands already clutching her ass, "I'd like a round two."

"Really now?"

"Really." A short pause. "Aren't you up for it?"

"Yes," came her eager reply. "No need to ask," she scoffed before biting her lip. "Are you going to do me right here? On this bed?"

Following her question, his gaze casted momentarily to something over her shoulder.

"No." Another short pause. His predatory grin. "This time, I'll take you in front of the window."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, Wendy here. I'm still on a break from writing - this is just a piece I came up with a long time ago. I found the time to post it here - thought that I might as well share it to you guys instead of letting it die forgotten in my computer. (And believe me, I did forget about this one-shot, seeing as I wrote this ages ago). I'll be updating my other fics in probably a few more weeks. I know. That's a long wait... but yeah. Sorry. It's another reason why I posted this - to make it up to my readers. And I know it's probably not of good quality... but yeah. (To be honest, I don't know what else to say so I'm gonna stop this uninteresting blabbering right here). Anyways, that's all. Until next time! :D


End file.
